


Playtime

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: All of Caleb's friends are jealous that his Daddy plays a secret game with him.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Non con cos the kid is underage.

Caleb's Daddy was the best looking dad of all his friends! He was so tall and hairy and strong and he had a great smile and he always smelled so good! Plus Caleb's Daddy actually played with him, something all of his friends were super jealous of! Of course their best game was a super secret, even from his Mommy.

The most important part of the game was waiting until they could be alone; either when Mommy was already asleep or when she went out alone. And then which game they played depended on whether Mommy was asleep or gonna be out for a short time, and whether Mommy was gonna be out for hours. 

Option 1, Caleb giggled just thinking about how serious his Daddy had been when he'd explained the rules, Caleb and his Daddy would go down to the basement to play. His Daddy had a big, poofy chair down there that he would sit in while Caleb would kneel on a cushion between his Dad's legs. His Daddy would sometimes hold Caleb's face in his hands, sometimes he tickled Caleb, Caleb's favourite was when his Daddy would place light kisses all over his face or run his fingers over Caleb's eyes/cheeks/nose/lips. And then his Daddy would lean back with a sigh and pull his hard cock, Caleb always blushed when his Daddy said that word, out of his boxers. Caleb always found that he couldn't pull his eyes away from it; it was long and hot and squishy and hard and it tasted kinda weird but his Daddy liked it when Caleb swallowed everything so he tried to always do that. Afterwards, his Daddy would take his little cock in his mouth until Caleb felt the pressure pop. 

Option 2 was Caleb's favourite of the two options, but they hardly got to do it because Mommy hardly ever went out for hours. Caleb would wait for his Daddy to call out to him and then he would run to his parents' room and launch himself at their bed, throwing his clothes away as soon as it was off. His Daddy would come into the room after he made sure the doors were all locked, he would take off his clothes, and then he would lay down with Caleb. His Daddy would run his hands all over Caleb's body, telling him how proud he is of Caleb and how much he's grown and how pretty he's becoming, his words always making Caleb hot and pink all over. His Daddy would work his fingers into Caleb's bum as he kissed and licked him all over and sucked on his little cock, until Caleb thought he would blow up. And then his Daddy would put the head of his cock into Caleb's bum, his Daddy says his bum hole is too small for all of his cock but one day he will be big enough, Caleb is kinda scared of what that will feel like. And then his Daddy would "jerk" them both off until he was shooting his "cum" into Caleb's bum and Caleb felt the pressure pop. After his Daddy pulled out, he would make Caleb stand over his face so that his "cum" would leak out into his Daddy's mouth and then his Daddy would kiss him and push his "cum" into Caleb's mouth. Caleb liked to lick all of his Daddy's "cum" out of his mouth and suck on his Daddy's tongue because it made him happy, and he only ever wanted to make his Daddy happy. Afterwards Caleb usually had a nap, he wasn't sure what his Daddy did, and if they had the time they would do it again.

His Daddy always cleaned him up if he was a mess no matter which game they played, and then he would tuck Caleb into bed because he was always so tired afterwards. He sometimes wonders why he can't tell Mommy about the game but if Daddy said it was just for them, then it just was.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's missing tags!


End file.
